The bonds that tie us together
by lovingtoomanythings
Summary: After 17 long years Klaus finally meets his daughter again. To his joy he also meets Caroline again and to his despair Kathrine too. Soon a new threat rises and he has to put his feelings aside to protect those who have found there way in his heart. Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah, Katherine and many more
1. 1 Unexpected

1\. Unexpected

The small German town was quite. It was a warm summer day and everyone was either enjoying themselves at the river, the pools or eating ice cream in the sun.  
The only sound disturbing the quiet town was the laughter of three girls enjoying the sun. Two gorgeous blondes and one fierce red head.  
"I can´t believe you broke it off with him, because he asked how old you are, Kat" the youngest blonde Blake giggeled.  
"Well, I didn´t broke it off, therefore we would have needed to be together in the first place. We merley hooked up" the redhead answered.  
"He was about to marry you, he gave you a 100€ necklace. Did you at least have the decendy to return it?", the older blonde asked.  
"Care, it´s not my fault he spends his money on a fling."  
"Oh Kat, 100€ is a lot for someone who can´t compell anyone or doesn´t live since a thousand years." Blake said and shot Kat a disapproving look.  
"Ok, I´ll give it back. Enough moral for one day girls. Let´s talk about someone else. Blake, exited for tomorrow? It´s your last year of school."  
"I guess, I mean glad and terrified at the same time. I can´t wait for school to be over, but still I wish it would last forever."  
"Oh I still remember my last year of school like it was yesterday", Caroline said. "I spent the year juggling school and trying to keep up wether your Dad wanted to kill us or was our alley. No offense."  
"Non taken" Blake knew all the stories about her father Caroline had to tell. She knew about his feelings for her, of his humanity, but she also knew about his feuds, about his merciless and his egoism. She was thankful for Carolines honesty.  
Rebekah only told her good stories, the nice things and Kat barely talked about her father and when she did, she only said nice things. Blake thought it was because she was afraid of him. Caroline was the one who told her about her father´s and Katherine´s past. She always told her what she wanted to know, told her about his cruel actions and dark past, but also how she got to know him a bit and that she thought he could be kind and would have been a good dad. She admitted he would have been overprotective at times, but he loved her.  
Blake herself didn´t know her father. Sure they had written emails and on her birthday they had skyped. But she never really met him. To her he was a stranger whom she barely knew.  
"Enough about you Care. It´s this little girls last chance to screw a highschool boy"  
"Not true Kat, I still could screw one later."  
"True but it´ll only make you look desperate. Anyway, any boy caught your eye lately?"  
In her seat Blake shifted lightly, she didn´t like talking about boys and her. There were no boys and her. Not that she didn´t want to, there just wasn´t one who caught her eye yet.  
"Back off Kat. She isn´t going to screw anyone" Caroline defended her. "She is far too classy for that, not everyone can be called town brothel like you."  
Anyone would have been offended by this, but not Kat. She stuck out her tung and simply replied: "Even a bad reputation obligates."  
"Anyway you two, I still have to go to Daphne, haven´t been there today." Blake interrupted their little spat.  
"Okay, tell her, that tomorrow is my turn" Care smiled at her.  
"I will", she assured her and hugged both of them before she left. She grinned when she heard Caroline scold Katherine for scaring her away.

It had been fifteen years ago when Caroline joined her and Rebekah. Even though she couldn´t remember it, she was glad she did. Caroline and Katherine were like her cool aunts and she loved them dearly. Although it took Katherine a few years to convince Rebekah and Caroline that she was serious with her wish to be comitted to them. Blake simply loved her small and crazy family.  
Sure she was sad her birthmother and father weren´t in it, but Rebekah was her mom, Caroline and Katherine her aunts and three years ago she had added Bekahs boyfriend as her cool uncle and his daughter Bianca as her sister and best friend to the list. And last but not least her horse Daphne. They were a weird bunch she thaught to herself as she was riding to the stable by bike.

It still was hot, but she didn´t mind the heat. She looked forward to riding. It was her favorite thing to do and Bekah told her that her father loved it as well. It made her feel a conecction with the man she hardly knew.

"Hi sexy lady" she greeted her horse.  
With care and love she prepared her horse when a known boy was arriving at the stable on his bike. He was wearing a green shirt and riding pants. His long brown hair was tied back in a pony tail and he smiled at her.  
"Hey Blake, how are you?" he greeted her.  
"Hi Ron, I´m doing good, you?"  
"Just the usual. Wanna ride cross country?"  
"Sure, why not."

A few minutes later they were sitting on their horses and started their known route.  
"Are you doing something with Bianca tonight?" Blake asked him. She sighed inwardly. Sure she loved her best friend and was happy, that she was in a nice relationship, but sharing her was hard sometimes.  
"No, actually not. There is a coven meeting."  
"Oh, ok." Blake prepared herself for what was about to come. Ron always tried convincing her to join his coven.  
She liked the coven, but she didn´t want to commit. Besides she had her family and joining a coven meant becoming part of an other one. In the past she had participated in a few rituals and Agathe, one of the eldest had helped her to learn to control her power, but she didn´t agree with everything the coven did. Her independece was holy to her.  
"I think it would be good, if you come", here it goes she thought.  
"We are having a meeting, there are rumors the big bad is coming this way. At least he was reported leaving New Orleans and coming to Europe."  
"So, what are you gonna do at that meeting."  
"Decide how to handle him."  
"You don´t have to handle him, he is not going to attack you"  
"You never know, better be prepared than sorry."  
"So you plan to attack him when he arrives?" Blake wrinkeld her forhead. She didn´t like what he was implying to do to her father. On the other side she wasn´t sure if she was ready to meet him yet.

* * *

_See you tonight?_

Rebekah smiled when she saw the text.

_Bet on it_, she replied.

It was days like these when she realized how lucky she was. She was sitting in her study and working on her next novel.  
A few years back, when Blake started going to school she decided that she needed a job. Writing romantic and steamy storys stared out as a hobby and due to her long drought, but Caroline stumbeled across it and convinced Rebekah to publish it under a flase name, Luna Amori.  
On her study were pictures of her and Blake and her and Joshua, aswell as one of her, Caroline and Katherine. Not in a thousand years would she have thought that her and Katherine would be friends. But the new body did her well.  
In her stomach grew the warm and fuzzy feeling she always got when she thought about the luck she had in the last seventeen year. Sure Blake was Nik´s daughter and she missed him and Elijah. But Blake was like her own now.  
The doorbell rang and ripped her from her thoughts. She looked at her watch, 17:19. Probably Kat who lost her key.  
She sighed.  
"Kat, I swear if you keep forgetting your key, you´ll have to live somewere else." She yelled while she walked towards the door.  
"Sorry dear sister, I´m afraid I would need a key to forget it." her brother said as she opened the door.  
Shock and confusion marked her face and finally joy spread.  
"Nik!" she squealed and hugged him.

AN:

This is my first fic, I hope you like it

And no worries, you´ll find out everything about Katherines body change and how Blake and Caroline will react :)

I´d be really happy to receive a review ;)


	2. 2 Hello again

2\. Hello again

Niklaus was sitting in his sister´s car extremly nervous. He tried his best to keep his hands still and mask his face with emotionless so Rebekah wouldn´t notice.  
Rebekah was sitting behind the steering wheel and smiling to herself. Unlike Nik she was calm and collected.  
"No worries Nik, it´s going to be fine." she tried to comfort him.  
"I do not worry" he simply replied.  
She just rolled her eyes.  
"Listen Nik, there are probably a few things we should talk about before you meet her."  
"Talk about? What is there to talk about? She is my daughter and I am finally taking her home." he replied in a dangerous tone, staring daggers into Rebekahs eyes. She herself wrinkeled her forehead. This was exactly what she had feared.  
"Look, it´s not going to work like that." She realized Nik was about to interrupt her and stopped him by holding out her hand.  
"I am not trying to keep you from her Nik, that´s not at all what I am trying to do, but you have to know a few things. Since she was little we have been moving around every two years. She grew tired of it, and when we moved here three years ago, she made me promise to stay here until she graduates. I agreed.  
What I´m saying is, you can´t just take her and leave, she will hate you for that.  
Her friends, her life, her school and a large part of her family are here. I don´t know how, but she built a good life for herself here, she managed to come to an agreement with the local witches, they don´t bother us and she helps them when she wants to. She loves it here, she feels good here and if you want to have a spot in her heart, you will have to respect it. One thing has to be clear to you, she is not one of your minions, you have to earn her love and respect. And that you do by loving and respecting her.  
Please, don´t take her to New Orleans. At least not yet. Her last year of school starts tomorrow and she´ll be done in a year. Besides I am sure you can take her home in her holidays even sooner." Rebekah finished her speech with a plea.  
Silence filled the car. Nik didn´t say anything. She could see how his brain was working. All she could do now was hope that he comes to his senses.  
"Well", Nik broke the silence after a few seconds which felt like years to Rebekah.  
"I do see your reason dear sister and as much as it pains me to say that, you are right. If this seperation has thought me anything, it is that egoism can be the cause of your biggest losses."  
Rebekah released a breath she hadn´t even known she held.  
"Of course her mother will be disappointed." he added.  
"Anyways, we´re here", Rebekah said as she pulled into a country lane and stopped the car, dodging the topic of Hayley.  
"Oh and before we go out, she goes by the name Blake, not Hope", she added quickly and quietly before she almost fled the car.  
Klaus stared at Bekah with confusion. But he didn´t allow himself to show how this angered him and got out of the car as well.  
His anger was forgotten when he saw a beautiful young girl next to a black horse. He examined the girl from top to bottom. Even from ten meters away he recognized her eyes which looked like her mothers and the mouth which was clearly his. He smirked, he liked his mouth better than Hayleys.  
Next to the girl stood a tall boy with long brown hair. The two were chatting. Both of them smiled and laughed at each other.  
Was that her boyfriend? Klaus grew suspicious. He wasn´t prepared for her to have a boyfriend, to him she still was just a few months old, heck, he even brought her a teddy bear. Now he just felt stupid. That just made him feel worse. Why was he so insecure? There was one thing he was certain of: No one was stronger than him. Yet he stood just a few meters away from his daughter and shit his pants like the folks said today.  
Now Rebekah greeted both of them and exchanged a few words with both of them before the boy left to clean up some of his stuff.  
Klaus braced himself. He knew what Rebekah was about to say next, he took a deep breat and stared at her intensly.  
"Your dad is here" he heard Bekah say.  
"I know" his daughter simply replied and to Klaus it was one of the most beautiful things he ever heard, if not the most beautiful thing. He smiled. That´s when she looked at him. Slowly her mouth turned into a shy smile.  
Steady he walked towards her and comanded the nervous tickeling in his chest to stop.  
"Hello Hope" he simply said.  
"Hi Dad" she answered and her eyes filled with tears.  
Klaus didn´t know how to proceed and he wished he had said something more eloquent, more meaningful. But to Blake it was perfect. Suddenly she moved forwards into his arms and hugged him tight.  
Rebekah next to them started had tears in her eyes aswell. This was what she had waited for for so long.

"Hey Blake, I forgot to tell you, but Agathe told me to tell you." Ron said as he was coming outside of the stable.  
"Whoah, what is happening here." he asked when he saw the scene infront of him.  
To Klaus dissapointment Blake let go of him and faced the boy. She was wiping a few tears out of her face and smiled at him.  
"Ron, this is my dad. Dad, this is Ron, my friend"  
"Oh wow" the boy said and inwardly Klaus labeld him as a bit slow.  
"Ron, to sort something out", Blake continued and and Klaus eyed her curiously.  
"My dad is the big bad. Just tell the coven that he is in town to visit me and won´t harm anyone. There won´t be any trouble. I promise."  
Klaus looked at his daughter stunned. She had put herself together in a few seconds and on one side he was angry that he just ran around and told everyone that he was her father on the other side he was proud that she negotiated right away. Curiously he watched the boy´s reaction.  
The poor boy just stood there and didn´t know what to say.  
"How about this mate." Klaus adressed the boy.  
"You tell the coven that you met the Original Hybrid and that he has a connection to our dear Rebekah and promised not to harm anyone as long as he is staying. Better leave Hope´s and my connection out of the picture, I am sure you do not want to put your friend in danger. And being known as my daughter will do that automatically."  
Ron just starred at the Hybrid who had just talked to him with a dangerous calmness. He understood his resoning.  
"Hope?" he asked confused.  
"Me dummie" Blake answered. "It´s my second name, but if you ever tell anyone I´ll kill you." she smiled at him and slowly he composed himself.  
"Ok deal, I tell the witches your story if you promise to be civil." he told the Orignal.  
"You have yourself a deal mate."

After Ron had left Bekah, Klaus and Blake were still standing next to Blake´s horse.  
"You have a beautiful horse there, darling" Klaus said and patted Daphne.  
"Mo" she started but caught herself and corrected it "I mean Bekah bought her as a foal" Klaus of course had noticed it and noted to ask his sister later.  
"She is just perfect, I mean I trust her completly and she trusts me. Sometimes she watches out for me and sometimes I do for her." Hope continued quickly.  
"Horses are lovely creatures and loyal like no one else." Klaus added.  
They both smiled at each other, both glad that they had found a passion they shared.  
Rebekah was watching both of them smiling.  
Her phone buzzed. A text from Kathrine.  
_  
Care, Blake and I have ladiesnight. Join or date night?_

Crap, Bekah thougt. Nik might have been merciful to Katherine back in Mystic Falls, but no way he would be happy his daughter considered her an aunt.

_Klaus is here._ was her simple reply.

Suddenly Joshua came to her mind.  
"Hey you two, I hate to interrupt, but I have a question. It is almost six and Blake, I was about to see Joshua tonight. However I do not want to leve you two alone. I guess I´ll cancel. He´ll understand. Well I guess I do not have a question after all."_  
_"I have and idea_, _how about I go see Bianca, do our ritual stuff before the school year and you to go talk and cook and when I come back, dad and I eat and you see Josh?"

"Care?", Kat said and ripped Caroline out of her thoughts. They both were still sitting in the cafe.  
"Hm?"  
"Klaus is here."  
Silence. Kat´s body tensed and her eyes showed fear. She knew Klas had let her go, but that didn´t mean to become a part of his daughters family. It meant the exact opposite: Run away and make sure we never cross paths again. But when she had met Bekah and Caroline and the little Blake more than ten years ago she realised what she had missed. She wanted friends, she finally was able to settle down. And the loss of Nadia still hurt deeply. It took her convincing to show them that she wanted to change, and she tried. When Blake was kidnapped at the age of nine it was her who brouhgt her back. Bekah was all over the place and Caroline couldn´t take care of Rebekah and search for Blake at the same time. At least not as fast and effective as she could.  
So today she still had her escape plans, just now they included three people more, or maybe five if she counted Bianca and Josh in.  
Caroline on the other hand was lost in thoughts again. She didn´t tense. She always knew this day would come. So today´s the day, she thought. In the past years she had wondered about her reaction when she met Klaus again.  
Sure when she had found out who Blake´s mother was she had been disappointed and hurt. But soon she had realised she had no right to be. So she moved on.  
She had distracted herself with different guys and from time to time even comitted to a relationship, which all had failed as soon as they had to move. In the back of her mind always had played the idea of her and Klaus. Over the time she had realised that Klauses cruel actions were a part of him, but they were not all and they certainly weren´t what he should be defined by. Besides giving Blake to Rebekah showed his love for his daughter and his capability to put someone elses need before himself. Like he had done when he had set her free.  
Still she didn´t feel ready to meet him. He needed time with his daughter, he needed to focus on her, not on him.  
"I think we have to go into hiding Katherine", she replied slowly.  
"Gotcha, Josh´s?"  
Caroline just nodded in agreement.

"So..." Blake said when she sat in front of Klaus at the Dinner table. She just got home from meeting Bianca, her best freind. They had done their annual back to school rituals, like making predictions and choosing the perfect outfits, but of course they also talked about her father. Of course there wasn´t much she knew about him. At least yet.  
"So..." Klaus said.  
They were both nervous and Blake doubted he ever was nervous.  
"It´s good, the food" he said.  
They were eating lasagne leftovers from the night before.  
"Caroline made it", she said. Klaus raised his eyebrow in surprise. It was quick, but still she noticed. She thought about mentioning Caroline again, but decided against it. Either Caroline revealed herself or Bekah did. The same went for Katherine, even if she thought that for Katherine the situation was more critical. At least from the stories she heard.  
"Do you want to take me to New Orleans?"  
"I want to get to know you." he simply replied.  
And before she could think about his answer he decided to ask her something: "Why does everyone call you Blake?"  
"Oh", Blake was caught by surprise.  
"Well, when I was little I told Rebekah that I didn´t like my name, because it was also a word and well she said that if I wanted I could get a new name, if we choose one together. Until this day I didn´t want to change it. I guess, I still feel like Blake and not Hope, you know. I mean I get what I ment for you, but I want to be my own person, and not someones Hope. I want to find me, to find myself to be myself without fearing to dissapoint someone, or having the pressure to be an achor for someone. Can you understand that? Are you mad?"  
He swallowed: "Not mad. I understand in a way, in another way sad, but I´ll get over it. Blake."  
He smiled and she sighed reliefed. They felt like a barricade between them had been lifted. Both smiled at each other.  
"So tell me something about Rebekah´s conquest." Klaus changed the topic to something easier.  
"Oh, he´s not just a conquest, they´re a couple for three years now, an he´s a vampire too."  
Blake started to open up and she was glad she was able to talk about something that both of them were interested in.  
With the time passing both became more relaxed and Klaus, to his surprise enjoyed himself.

It was a great night Blake decided when she was lying in her bed. She liked her father she decided and fell asleep content.

AN:

Hope you liked the chapter, please leave a review :)  
Besides, should I leave more paragraphs to make the reading more fluent for you?


	3. 3 New and Old

New and Old

Her alarm ripped her from her deep slumber. Blake sat up straight in her bed at the first sound.  
Normally she loved sleeping long. But today was not one of these days. Today was the first day of school after the summer holidays. Even though she disliked going to school she loved the first day of school after the summer holidays. It always felt like coming home in a way, meeting all these familiar faces. Besides this year was her last year, and she was determined to make it a great one.

After she had been in the bathroom and changed she walked into the kitchen. At the table in the center of the room sat her father and Bekah.  
"Morning" she smiled at them happily.  
"Morning sweetie, I made breakfast." Bekah replied.  
"Good morning" her dad said and smiled at her shyly.  
"I cannot believe she is your daughter Nik, look how happy she is to go to school, to see people." Bekah laughed when Blake started talking about her first day of school.  
"You must have had an even bigger influence on her than I had thought" Klaus replied camly. The siblings shared a knowing look and Klauses eyes showed a small sign of gratitude.  
"Anyway" Blake interrupted their moment. "I have to go."  
"When will you be back?" Bekah asked  
"I´m going straight to the stable after school, so 5pm maybe?"  
"Sure, be safe." Bekha said and kissed Blake on the cheek as a goodbye.  
Blake was almost out of the door hen she turned around.  
"Hey Dad, wanna meet at the stable? We could meet there at three." she smiled at him.  
"It would be devine."

"So how´s your Dad?" Bianca asked her before school. They, Bianca, Ron and her were sitting in the school´s auditorium. They went to a small school so the auditorium was also used by the pupils during a break and was also where the seniors met every morning.  
The three had caputerd a small spot next to the ping-pong tables and updated each other on their lifes before the assembly of their class started.  
"He is.." Blake struggeld to find a fitting word to describe her father.  
"Intense" she said after a while. "Don´t get me wrong, I like him, but he always chooses his word so carefully and seems to control his movements. I think he is nervous." Blake giggeld.  
"Oh yes, he is intense." Ron agreed.  
"What?" Bianca hissed. She looked at her boyfriend and then at her best friend with a reproachfull expression.  
"He met your dad before I did? B I am hurt." she fake exclaimed  
"Oh stop being so melodramatic B, it was a coincidence." Blake replied and both girls started giggeling.  
That´s when the bell rang and they made their way to the class assembly.

"So Bekah, anyone I should know about?" Klaus started their conversation. He hadn´t forgotten about Blake´s mentioning of Caroline. All night he had been thinking, dividing his thoughts between Caroline and Blake. Could it be? Did she mean his Caroline? What are the odds?  
He looked his sister directly in the eyes. They were still sitting across from each other at the kitchen table, which was decorated with bright yellow flowers. In general the house was decorated in light green and yellow as higlights to the white basic. He had to admit even though he prefered dark colours Rebekah had decorated the house with style and probably more fitting for a teenager then he would have.  
"Oh you mean Josh?" she asked reluctantly and he nodded slowly. Not his priority at the moment, but he still wanted to know more about this Josh guy they had talked the night before about.  
"He is my boyfriend" Bekah said with a huge grinn on her face the reluctance disappearing. Oh god, Klaus thought, not another lover.  
"We´ve been together since three years." she contined. That´s new Klaus thought. Normally no boy lasted longer than a year.  
"He´s a vampire as well. He was turned a few year ago, before we met. When we moved here he already lived her and Blake befriended his daughter Bianca, so we had to meet. They thought they should set us up and they tried so hard. It was cute. Little did they know we found out we liked each other even before their attempts. We just decided to keep it a secret until we were sure this was going somwhere. And it did. The day we told the girls, they freaked out, it was really cute. I am really happy with him Nik." she added the last sentence as a secret warning and he understood. He was not to mess this relationship up.  
"That´s good, Bekah" he said.  
She looked at him skeptically.  
"I truly mean it. Being kept away from Blake has thought me some things, like believing in the people you love. Believing they make the right choices. Besides don´t you think that if I give you my baby, trust you to take care of her and make her happy, I trust you to find happiness for yourself?" he smirked at her.  
"Well... No." she replied laughing.

"Any other person in your lifes I should know about?" he continued fishing.  
She looked at him puzzeld.  
"I know about Caroline" he continued in a low almost threatening tone.  
Rebekah sighed: " I guess you had to find out. How did you?"  
"Blake mentioned a Caroline."  
"I wondered when you´d find out." ahe replied and stopped. Klaus motioned for her to go on. She sighed inwardly. Talking about Caroline would lead to talking about Kat, she just knew it. And Kat wasn´t something she wanted to talk about with Nik. Not ever, but she knew she had to. He had a right to know about Blake´s most important people, people she called aunt.  
"We met Caroline in Rome when Blake was three. She pieced together who she was, it didn´t take her long. Blake fell in love with her, and I guess Caroline with her. Knowing that she was yours and Hayleys didn´t change that. I asked Caroline to babysit her an afternoon, so I could go to the spa, because I knew I could trust her, and Nik, before you say anything. I love Blake, but I was with her since the moment you gave her to me, for three years, only toddler englisch, no real time for me, I needed that." she went on faster before Nik could interrupt her or get angry at her.  
"And when I got back, we put Blake to bed and got talking. I found out she wasn´t as bad as I had thought. So she stayed the next day, and the next and so on. Since then she is aunt Caroline."  
Nik didn´t know what to say. He eyed his sister, deep in thought.  
"Then why isn´t she here?" he finally said.  
"I think she needs a little time to get herself together, to ... to meet you."  
He sighed. Trying to hide is worries about not seeing Caroline. What was if she decided to run?  
"Well, I hope that´s everyone I should know about." Klaus said, half jokingly, half seriously.  
"Hmm" Bekah stutterd and moved her body in nervousness.  
"Bekah" Klaus said sternly.  
"Well, KatherinePierceishere,pleasdon´tkillus,Icanexplain." She whispered as fast as she could.

"What do you guys have now?" Blake asked exitedly as the three teenagers put their heads together ad started comparing their classes.  
"Biology", Bianca and Ron said at the same time, smiled at each other and kissed.  
"Ugh, hello I´m still here" Blake interrupeted them but secretly smiling because she knew how long it took them to admit their feelings for each other.  
"But thankfully I will not have to watch you to eat your faces in Biology, because I have art now." she teased them and got up from her seat, to make her way to her class. However she took a little detour to the restroom.  
Her art teacher was cool, he didn´t make any stress, gave good grades and let his pupils do whatever they wanted in his class, as long as they weren´t too loud. Even though she wasn´t really good at it she liked art, it kept her calm. She arrived rather late and almost all the seats were taken. She smiled at Lynn a friend of hers who already had a seating partner. Inwardly she cursed her blatter. It wasn´t bad sitting in the back, but lonely.  
Their teacher was about to enter the door, but one boy was cutting his way to make it to class before him. The boy was Kjell. Blake only knew him briefly because he just moved here last year. Even though he was a witch as well and part of the circle, the thin was, she wasn´t.  
He scanned the room and then made his way to her, flashing her a smile.  
"You´re welcome" Lynn whispered to her from the row before and winked at her. The girls of her class didn´t agree on much and were very different. But they all agreed, Kjell Dörfer was a pretty boy. Some thought he was sexy some thought he was to good looking. However what made him pretty wasn´t the typical magazine model face. He was different. His shoulder long, slightly wavy brown hair and bright green eyes made him special. Like usually he was dressed in dark colours and simple attire, a grey shirt and blue jeans with chucks. Unlike some of the other boys in their class he wasn´t to muscular and only had a slight sixpeck. At least if you believed Lynn, which Blake didn´t because that girl talked a lot when she could.  
"Do you mind?", he asked her.  
"No, go ahead." they both smiled at each other and he made himself comfortable.  
Their teacher had entered the room as well, but no one really had cared, until he made himself important.  
He welcomed everyone back and told them about their task of the year. Creating an art project for the school. They could do it in groups and eyeryone started talking again.  
Blake was about to stand up and go over to Lynn to talk about different ideas when Kjell adressed her.  
"Do you got any ideas?" He smiled and looked her directly in the eyes. Blake never really understood the hype about Kjell. Sure he was really good looking, but also known to play around. She always had wondered why the girls still fell for him. Now she knew. His eyes. Inwardly she shook herself to get herself out of his magical stare to respond camly and cool.  
"Not really, I wanted to know what Lynn and the others were thinking." She had hoped to join a group and let them do the creative process while she only did the colouring.  
"So you don´t think for yourself?" he asked her calmly with a cheeky smile on his face.  
"Excuse me?" she couldn´t help but feel offended.  
"Well if you aren´t thinking of an idea yourself, you aren´t thinking."  
Blake hated being told she didn´t think, wasn´t smart enough. She had heard a lot of these comments, just because she was blonde. People tended to believe she was naive and shallow.  
"I bet you don´t have one yourself." she snapped at him.  
"I do actually, I am going to draw a snake which will eat stars, glitter and magic."  
"What is that even supposed to mean?" she asked back, still an agressive tone in her voice.  
The bell rang and her first class of her last year was already over.  
"Why don´t you tell me the next time in art?" he replied with a smile full of statifaction smeered on his face.  
Ugh, Blake thought, maybe art wouldn´t be her favourite after all this year.

Klaus entered the living room which contained a big flat screen, a comfortable looking couch and a large shelf of books. In the floor which led to the kitchen stood Rebekah.  
He still had blood on his face. After Bekah had told him about Katerina Petrova he had walked out of the house very slowly into the forest which began just a few hundreds meter further and flashed to the next camping spot and statisfied his need for blood. He had smeared the blood on his mouth off with his sleeve of the white Henley and returned to the house, calm again. Bekah had told him all about how Katarina hadn´t died. Instead she travveled into the other Doppelgangers body until everyone noticed. The had found her a body of a coma girl which she had acceoted and travelled into that girl. Then she had turned her new body into a vampire and was now as manipulative and dangerous as ever, just less strong and according to Bekah had a heart. Bekah also had told him how she had saved Hope.  
Now he was pacing in the living room and thinking about what his next move would be.  
"I take it she lives here aswell?"  
Bekah nodded and he sighed.  
After a few minutes of thinking he finally spoke and gave Rebekah an answer she had silently asked.  
"She can come back here. I won´t harm her. But I´ll keep close watch on her. You may trust her, but I don´t."  
"Thanks Nik." Rebekah smiled. And in this moment she realised how much Nik had grown in the last 17 years. He was calmer, more thoughtful and also more forgiving. He also seemed, oddly more at peace. She was happy for him. Happy for his transformation.  
"And now I have to go." he said. "I told Ho..., ah Blake, I´ll meet her at the stable."


	4. 4 Horses

"Hi Mäuschen" Blake greeted Daphne exitedly. Straight after school she went to see her horse. She was lucky that Bianca had brought her.  
It sucked not being allowed to drive. The only reason she wanted to turn 18 was so she could kick her bike in the butt.  
"Is she yours?" a voice starteled her. She turned around and saw her father standing there. She flashed him a smile.  
She was glad he made it. She wanted to get to know him. It didn´t matter to her, all the grusome stories she had heard about him.  
What mattered was that he was finally here.

"Yes. Her name is Daphne. We have her since she was a foul. She is eleven now." She explained, staring at her horse with loving eyes.  
Klaus gently patted Daphne´s nose.  
A sudden idea hit her.  
"Do you wanna ride?" she asked him. "We could ride a bit in the fields. The weather is great and the soil is good as well."  
"Who would I take?" Klaus asked. He wasn´t sure if he should hope there wasn´t a horse avalaibale for him or not.  
It had been a few years since he had rode the last time. With the invention of cars it hadn´t been neededto ride everywhere  
anymore and he didn´t have found time.  
"You can take Donna. She is Mom´s and Katherine´s. But they are both not coming, so I would have to ride her anyway."  
He nodded. With mixed feelings he welcomed this revelation. He didn´t want to make a fool out of himself, but also he was  
exited to get to know more about her. His daughter.

After half an hour they were both sitting on their horses starting their ride.  
Klaus examined his daughter. She sat on her horse with grace. Her back was straight and her legs long.  
He could tell she was a good rider and she seemed to enjoy her self a great deal.  
There was a comfortable silence between them. Both just content with being in each others company.  
But also both knowing, there where still a lot of questions to be asked, which answers had the power to seperate them.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Blake finally broke the silence. If Klaus heart could skip a beat, it would everytime she  
called him dad. He couldn´t belief how lucky he was that she called him dad. He didn´t know if she would call Hayley mom,  
since to her Bekah was her mom.  
"Sure sweetheart. You can ask me anything"  
"Even if it´s an uncomfortable question?" she asked and bit her lip out of nervousness.  
"Even then."  
"Why did it took you seventeen years to come and see me?"  
He sighed. He knew she would ask this question and had feared it. How much did she already know about the dangers of the  
supernatural world? What did she know about his position in New Orleans, and his cruelty?  
"There were a lot of problems and threats." he sighed. Deciding to tell her a short cut of the truth, leaving out a few horrible details.  
The actions he had to take, the people he had to kill.  
"When I gave you to Bekah, I gave you to her to be safe. So you could grow up like a kid should. Safe and loved.  
Don´t get me wrong, your mother and I we would have loved you, but you wouldn´t have been safe. So we faked your death.  
But the war was still raging. My parents rised form the dead. Their only goal was to kill us, all of us.  
It took us a while to defeat them. It wasn´t easy. Mother had Elijah at the bring of insanity.", he still could remember his normally  
collected brother being broken by what he did to Tatia. The guilt, that ate of him and feed the insanity.

"However", he continued. "We defeated them. Finally, I thought we could see you again. But then our long lost sister,  
we never knew we had raised from the dead. She was cursed to come alive when another Mikaleson was born.  
She told everyone about you. Every single one. It took us three years to defeat her. But then other enemies came, ready to revenge,  
some of the injustice I had brought on them. It never was safe, always someone knew came, searching for you.  
Werewolfs, witches, vampires and even humans. The time passed. I missed you, I missed you every day and I wanted to get you,  
but I couldn´t. In Rebekahs e-mails you always looked so happy and carefree. I knew I couldn´t bring you to New Orleans.  
I couldn´t put you in danger.  
The last two years we tried to make peace and maintain peace. And now you can come home."

Blake looked at her father.  
"Where is Hayley, why isn´t she here then. If there is peace?"  
He sighed. This was the question he wanted to answer the least. He didn´t want to talk about her. In a way she had betrayed Hope,  
and that meant she had betrayed him.  
"Fifteen years ago she had to marry a werewolf, Jason. It was due to politic reasons. Nevertheless, they have fallen in love."  
He took a deep breath. He knew what he was about to tell her would break her little half werewolf/witch heart.  
"They have three kids together."  
He studied her face. She frowned, took a deep breath and spoke.  
"Should we galopp here?" She asked and mentioned to the grass pass before them. Klaus nodded. He saw himself in her.  
Shotting everyone out when something hurt him badly, seeking distraction. What going on a killing spree was for him seemed  
to be riding as fast as her horse carried her be it for her. Just after he nodded she ticked her horse with her spures and enjoyed the speed.  
Inside her heart was breaking.

The rest of their ride they talked about easier topics. They talked about his love for painting and arts and how she couldn´t draw well. She told him about her friends and he told her about the time he spent with his siblings.

Back at the stable they each took care of their horses.  
Just when they finished Klaus mobile rang.  
He checked the caller-ID. It was his brother.  
"Elijah, what can I do for you?"  
"Niklaus, I am afraid we have a bit of a situatuon here.", his brother started the conversation. On point as ever.  
"I am afraid I have to take this." Klaus told Blake and excused himself to talk in a more private place.

"What´s the matter, brother?"  
"The witches came by an hour ago. Their cobalt chrystal amulet is missing."  
"Why should I care?" Klaus asked. It wasn´t any of his business when the witches couldn´t take care of their amulets.  
"It is the cobalt amulet." Elijah replied, emphasising on "the".  
"The one from the prophecy." Klaus replied, reliazing the meaining of his brother´s words.  
"Find out everything you can. I will try to come, or send someone to help you."  
"Just make sure Hope is safe."  
"I will brother, I will." he said before hanging up. Before he made his way back to his daughter.

"Hi cutie." Caroline greeted Blake as she was putting Daphne in her Box.  
"Care!", happily Blake hugged her.  
"Gosh I missed you yesterday. You and Kat!" she claimed with an undertone of accusation in her voice.  
"Well..." Caroline said and blushed.  
Suddenly Blake grew more serious.  
"My Dad is here." she said.  
"I know, Bekah told us."  
"No, I mean he is here, here" the younger blonde replied.  
Realization hit the older blonde. Crap, Care thought. She wasn´t ready. She wasn´t prepared. Besides she didn´t look her best.  
Did he still have feelings for her? Didn´t matter anyway, as soon as he would find about Kat, she would be dead!  
"Maybe I should go then." she whispered, afraid Klaus would hear her and find out what a coward she was.  
"Too late", Blake smirked, as she saw her father coming just around the corner.  
"Sweetheart, sorry, but I had to take the call." he said, just before he stopped dead in his tracks.  
In this second his eyes had met Carolines. Her beautiful blue eyes. He always had wondered when he´d see those eyes again.  
In Rome, Paris, or maybe Tokyo. He had dreamed of this day. And now here she was, standing in front of him in all her glory.  
She was wearing black riding pants, an old shirt and her hair was a mess. But to him she couldn´t look better. Her light  
radiated around her and framed her like an angel.  
"Hello love", he said.  
"Klaus.", she replied. Oh God, she had forgotten his sexy accent, his hair, his face, his body, his attitude. Sure she remembered it all.  
But her memories only were a pale copie of the original. He was breathtaking, and that she had forgotten.  
They both stood there, just taking each other in.

"So." Blake´s voice brought them back to earth from their little planet they had just for themselves.  
"Wanna go home Dad?", she said. And Caroline couldn´t be more grateful for her to take him away from her.  
She hadn´t expected this reaction of hers. This yearning for him. She needed to get away from him, to clear her head.  
To get a grip. Besides he propably wasn´t interested in her anymore, anyways.  
"Yes.", he said, regaining his composure.  
"See you tonight, Care?" Blake asked.  
Caroline wasn´t sure if it was such a good idea to go home. Wouldn´t she intrude on family affairs?  
Besides, she couldn´t just leave Kathrine to herself. Her conflict must have been written on her face, because Klaus raised his voice.  
"Please, don´t let me keep you from your home, dear." he said. And after a second he added through gritted teath: "Or Katerina."  
She raised her brows in surprise. So he knew. And they were still alive, she and Kat.  
Blake shot her a questioning look.  
"We´ll be there" she said, before she yould think further. Content with Blake´s happy smile.  
"Perfect." the teenager said, before she turned on her heels and disappeared behind the corner, followed by Klaus who flashed her one last smile.  
As soon as they were out of sight Caroline released a breath, she didn´t even know she was holding.

This is going to ba an awkward dinner she thought.

AN:

To everyone, who is still reading:

First off, I am sorry it has been so long. I just have lost my motivation, but Klaroline fanfics have brought it back! :D

So Klaus and Caroline have finally met, what did you all think?  
Do you like Blake/ Hope?

Please let me know what you think :)  
Until next time,

j&amp;m :*


End file.
